Cherry in the Snow
by Zenkai Ankoku
Summary: Russia is walking in the frozen wasteland of his home. He sees something in the distance. There is something, red, amongst the white of his world. Who dares to bring so much red into his domain of snow? This will eventually turn into Russia x Japan.
1. Red and White

This is my first ever fanfic! I'm not sure how it is going to turn out, but i must admit i could not have done it without Dark Kiku. Its no where near done though! We made this through roleplayin (I'm Russia!) so i'm not sure exactly where it is going to go. Hope yah enjoy! And as alwayz criticism and reviews are need/appreciated!

The snow drifted down slowly as he watched through the white haze around him. His breath barely fogged from his mouth, his body almost as cold as the air surrounding him. He had decided to walk today, since it was one of the nicer days in her in his home. He continued to lazily search hsi surroundings with his eyes, the white seeming to stretch n forever. Wait, what was that? He knew this region, what was that there? A shape ahead of him, it was... red. Very red. He quickened his pace to see what abnormalty had appeared here in his domain. As he approached the red took a shape, a shape of a... a man? Who was here in his home? So many days alone, and reasons for it, who had dared to bering so much red into his home? He walked over to the man and looked down upon him, the red was so much... He nudged the mans head with his boot, instantly regretting the red stain upon it.

"I-Ivan?" The man freaks out and tries to move, only resulting in a strangled yelp and him collapsing back into his former position.

"What are you doing here in my home, Kiku Honda?" he said this with a coldness in his eyes, a result of his surroundings and of the man himself.

"What? I'm not... Wha- I don't rememeber!" Japan tries to sit up, only acomplishing more pained yells and screams, eventually again collapsing. Ivan continued to stand there for a few more minutes, listening to the others gasps, then sighed and crouched down beside him. The difference in size, and the man's very pressence seemed to be the last straw for Japan. He starts to shiver his eyes wide and unfocused. Out of nowhere it seemed a barely discernable whisper.

"Help me, Ivan, I..." Ivan bent down and scooped up the man in his arms. Japan may not be much when it comes to land or resources, he was actually worse off than Ivan himself, but he was a master at the making of practiacally anything. An asset like that could not be lost. He turned and started to retrace his now vanishing footsteps back into the heart of his domain.

Ivan soon noticed that the smaller man had fallen unconsious. He would be nood good if he died before they got back. He sighed and set Japan gently into the snow. He then removed his coat and wrapped him in it. "Da, it ias already ruined." mumbled Ivan, for in fact the blood leaking from Japan's pale flesh had soaked through all the way to his skin by now, and it didn't appear to be stopping soon. Ivan again cradled the now bundled Japan in his arms and continued the long trek back to his house, the only way to tell the passing of time was the occasional quickening of Japan's breath, causing jagged clouds of steam to fill the air. And of course the sky, though if you did not live there you might not notice the subtle deepening of the white to grey, signalling the coming of the night and of the death that it ensured to many men.

Japan opened his eyes, which in itself was a surprise to him. He was sure he had died in the frozen wasteland. His body carried off by... He turned his head to see what the nightmare had already told him would be there. The form of country that had carried his still living corpse across the never ending snow sat idle in a chair, a cheerful smile plastered on his face. Ivan Braginski. Russia.

Japan's face instantly began to blush, or the equivilent of it for it simply brought the normal color back into his cheeks. "Gomen, Russia!"

"Forgive you? Why would I want to forgive you, I mean you haven;t done anything have you?" Russia's smile remained the same, though his eyes seem to take on a certain glint...

"Yes, I took Latvia."

"You took... Latvia? And what would you want with that worthless thing?" the expression on his face had not changed yet the feeling in the room seemed to get, heavier.

"He was suffering here."

"And how did you have contact with my Latvia whne he has been _here_, in my house, for the last - years?"

"Someone told me he was in trouble."

Ivan leaned over, closer to Japan's face, the smile now blocking the light from the lamp beside his bed. "And who told you that, little man. And don't try lying, as you may have noticed, there is nowhere for you to go, though you can't go anywhere anyways. You can barely talk, let alone move." He grabbed Japans arm and squeezed it, causing daggers of pain to shoot up his arm. His vision was covered in black spots from pain and weakness, yet he still avoided the monster's question.

"Let go of me!" Japan wheezed.

"Da, you're weak." The Russian man got up and turned his back to him. "And you're not going to get any stronger by lying to me. If you've noticed, you're in MY house." He left the room, and Japan could hear him sliding the deadbolt on the other side of the door. Japan sighed and sat up, higging his knees to his chest.

Japan looked around the room, the small lamp on the bedside table only dimly illuminated the room. The dull yellow light mixed with the sickly grey seeping in from the boards over the small window high on the wall. The bed was old and dusty, though Jpana noticed, not as uncomfortable as it could have been, and he did have two heavy quilts over him. He slid these off to reveal that all of his wounds had been bandaged and his body had been washed of the blood. "Where am I? Wait he said, that I was in his house?" Japan looks suspicously around the room. "But wait, these wounds, why would he bind them, why is he helping me? And the blood, he looked down at himself, he had bandages covering the cuts on his arms, torso, and even the ones criss-crossing most of the length of his legs. The bandages came up and over his hips. And the blood, it was everywhere, EVERYWHERE, and now, he had been completely washed and dryed, and as he just noticed, stripped of his clothes and clad only in clean boxers. He put his head between his knees and begun to whisper to himself, "What is he going to do to me?"


	2. Baka at Breakfast

Let's try this AGAIN, a program on my computer shut it down and lost hte editing I had done on this, so I am angry now. This chapter may be long but I seem to be unable to write a short one, you can be sure the story is going to be long to! (oh and NO I do not proof-read so you will get all my mistakes) I am a junior in high school and yet i can not used correct grammar or even spell. yay for spell check. well then enjoy and as always tell me what you think! (Oh and sorry for any mis-used words, especially any not English ones, I feel like I am using them wrong)

* * *

><p>Japan woke up later, it took him a few seconds to realize why it was so dark even with his eyes open. He quickly scanned the room. The door was being opened, the sound of it scraping against he floor had woken him. "Oh, CRAP. I hope it isn't France-" Just then he remembered where he was, just as the towering figure stepped into the room.<p>

"France? There is an amusing story I should know about that, da?"

"Yo-you can read my mind!"

"No, but you are easy enough to read. You are hungry, da?"

"NO! I'm not..." Japan looks away, fear sending shivers through his body no matter how much he tried to stop them.

"Well then I will take this and leave you toe rest today. I have need of you tomorrow." Russia turned around and took a step towards the open door. It was then Japan noticed the platter in his hands, full of warm steaming food...

"I don't want it." Japan repeated, almost as to assure himself of the fact, for his body was trembling from fear, but also from exhaustion and his own weakness. As soon as he heard the bolt lock into place and Russia's footsteps fade he let go of his self control and tears started to flow down his face. He couldn't stop them, all those years of suppressing his emotions, and not even a full day locked up by this bastard and he was already blubbering. "I need to get out of here!"

An hour or so later his tears had all but dried up. He lay down and pulled the covers to his chin and tried to sleep. The same few words running through his head, "I need to get out."

He wakes up later to a shaft of cold gray light angled across his face. He tries to judge the time by the what he could see through the slits in the windows but time never seemed to change in this place. The only way you could tell one day from the next was when night snuck up on you and grabbed you in its lethal grasp. He was shivering from pure exhaustion just from the effort of sitting up. The hunger had gone to an empty feeling and the room had started to move. He felt light enough that the drafts in the room would soon knock him over. And it was fucking COLD.

"If you are cold maybe you should put these on."

"What are they?" Japan tries to see through the blurriness of his vision, only succeeding in making himself even dizzier.

"Clothes, I had to borrow them from Lithuania, hopefully hey will fit." Russia steps up to the bed and looks down over Japan. "You can dress yourself, da? You look like you going to pass out!"

"I'm fine!" Japan grabs the clothes offered to him and quickly scrambles to put hem on, his vision starts to clear but mostly he is does it by touch alone. After he puts them on he catches a whiff of smell. It was strange but pleasant.

"Ah yes." Said Russia, watching Japan, "Lithuania does have a nice aroma to him doesn't he?"

"Wha- yes, he does." Japan quickly turned his head away, why had he just said that? He was trying to show Russia that he was not weak and yet... the mans very presence seemed to suck the life out of him.

"You are ready now?"

_"Baka" _Mumbled Japan, why was he so weak? "Where are we going?" He asked in his strongest voice, which turned into a raspy croak.

"As i told you yesterday I have need of you, and, Baka, you first need food and something to drink before you completely fade away."

"I don't need anything to eat, Arigatō." Japan tried to stand up as tall as he could, even though he couldn't really feel his legs at the moment. Russia urned around and after a pause said, "Follow me." And he walked out of the room. Japan hesitantly started to walk after him. What else was he to do? at least he was out of the room now. Russia led him a down a long dark hallway with peeling wallpaper and dust handing in the air. Though the man was large and impressive, he was far from prosperous. Japan almost felt pity for the man ahead of him. Russia stopped so suddenly that Japan ran into him, his immediate response was to take step back but his legs were not working and he felt himself falling. He was jerked to a stop, his face inches from the floor, he looked up to see a large gloved hand wrapped around his arm. Russia pulled him back up to his feet and to Japans horror did not let go as Russia dragged him through a door he had not noticed before. Russia dragged him over to a worn wooden chair in front of an equally old an worn table and released his arm. Japan sat down for he could stand no longer. Russia walked over to what appeared to be a very old stove and began banging around.

"What are you doing?"

"Whether or not you want to eat is of no concern to me, but I will not starve myself because of your foolishness." Russia did not bother to turn around as he answered. He continued to bang around in a very un-cooking-like manner until a few minutes later when he approached the table with two plates filled with steaming hot eggs and sausage. He walked back across the room to a dirty looking box that turned out to be fridge, he returned with two glasses full of a clear liquid.

"Whats that for?" Russia ignores Japan's question. After a minute Japan stands up, "I'm leaving." Russia continues to ignore him, his face still angled down at hsi plate, then a grin spread across his face. "Russia your very rude."

"You say that to the man who carried you miles across the snow, bound your wounds, and has now cooked you a delicious breakfast?"

"Why am I here?"

"What you mean? I found you in the snow so I carried you here to my house where it was warm." Japan stood there, staring at Russia, then proceeded to return to his seat.

"Whatever."

"Eat your food before get cold, not so good then, da." Russia beams at Japan. Japan in turn takes another sip of water.

"So, you do not remember why you were in the snow, or why you are injured?"

"No, i don't" Japan said, staring right into those cold, soulless eyes.

"Thats is problematic, no? We will ignore the Latvia incident for now, now we must focus on why you are hurt, I presume someone must have hurt you, unless you did this to yourself?"

"I can not hurt myself." Japan lowers his eyes.

"That is an interesting way of saying that, though for now I think we must focus on who did hurt you then. You have not angered any nations recently?" That stare was penetrating, Russia barely seemed to blink or breath, he just, watched.

"I have not angered anyone."

"I find that hard to believe, but if so then we must go and look for them, da? The next meeting of the nations is in three days, you need to be strong by then so the other nations see no weakness."

"Yes."

"Ah! We finally agree on something." Russia stands, well i have many things to do today, Lithuania will watch you." Russia begins to walk from the room. After only two steps he finds himself hindered by a small nation wrapped around his waist.

"Be careful." Japan says, muffled against Russia's back. Russia stiffened. _Oh crap what did I just do! Bakabkabaka! Russia will-_

Russi grabbed the arms wrapped around him, and gently removed the smaller nation. He then quickly strode out of the room.

Japan sat there staring at the peeling wall and the dust drifting through the dim yellow light. A while later he heard footsteps, he tensed but it was only Lithuania walking into the room. He was wandering around as if doing some mundane task. When he saw Japan his face instantly lightened. "How are you Mr. Japan.?"

"Fine, and so is Latvia."

"Good, good! I hope he can be happy with Se-" Lithuania trailed off and tilted his head to the side. "Russia's coming see you later!" Lithuania made a run for the door but Russia was already standing there. He grabbed Lithuania's collar and dragged him to stand in front of Japan. "Now where were you off to! You act as if you are afraid of me? Or were you just afraid of me walking in on yours and Japan's little chat? You were treating our guest well?"

Japan started to panic, "Ivan, please let go of him." Japan got up out of his chair and looked Russia in the eye the best he could with their height differences.

"There you go, you called me 'Ivan' again, since when were we such friends? And do not worry I am not hurting him." Lithuania had begun to shake violently by now, his feet barely touching the floor, and his eyes wide in terror.

"Ivan, stop." Japan attempts to push Japan but the larger man doesn't even flinch. Russia reaches his free arm down and wraps it around Japan, pushing his face into his chest. He wasn't holding him tight enough to restrict air flow but the very physical presence of the larger nation caused Japan to gasp for air. "Now, now, this is no way to treat friend?"

"Iva-" Japan never finished his sentence, he slumped in Russia's arms as consciousness left looks down at he pathetic figure he held in his arm.

"You are weak, _Kiku Honda_."


	3. Sunflower Room

SORRY! I am aware that even with the spell check on here I am horribly misspelling things. I AM SORRY ABOUT THAT! Anyways... um I am not sure how this rating thing really works, if anyone thinks this needs to go above a 'T' rating please tell me! And besides that, I hope you like the chapter. I also suck at grammar as you can probably tell.

* * *

><p>Japan woke up a few hours later to find himself back in 'his' room. He groaned and sat up, everything HURT. Especially the deep cuts on his stomach. He looked around the room and immediately wished he hadn't as his head began to throb. He glance towards the door and noticed a plate containing a sandwich on the table under the lamp, and under a glass of water there was a folded piece of paper. he gently slid it out and proceeded to red it, it was addressed from Lithuania; <em>'I am sorry for causing you trouble Mr. Japan. If you are hungry I made you a sandwich and there is a glass of water. If you need anything else just knock on the door Mr. Russia told me to keep watch.' <em> Japan looked over at the sandwich, it looked safe enough, and if Russia had wanted to kill him, he was certain he would have already done so. He did not have money to waste on feeding a prisoner he was just going to kill. Japan picked up the sandwich and took a bite, turkey, it was very good. He then drank the full glass of water, only after which he realized the extent to which he must relieve himself.

He got up and walked over to the door, cautiously he knocked his fist against the rough wood. The door was swung open and Lithuania was standing framed in the dim light from the single lamp.

"O-oh hey Mr. Japan, how are you feeling? Are you okay? Ah! Um, you need something?"

"I have to pee."

"Oh right, here! Um follow me!" Lithuania starts to walk down the hallway, the opposite direction from the kitchen. Lithuania opens a door identical to every other Japan had seen in the house. Though obviously old it was clean and kind-of nice little bathroom. Lithuania stepped inside and turned on the light, he stepped back and blushed "Well oh, um I will wait outside, ok? Just um... come out when you are done!" He quickly steps out and closes the door.

After Japan washes his hands he inspects the room. The only window is covered with a sheet of metal screwed to the wall. The light hangs on a wire from the ceiling. There is a mirror above the sink and though dark he takes a look at his reflection. Though he suspected it he was surprised by how he looked, he was pale and gaunt with dark circles under his eyes. His face was a mottle of red and black around the cuts, his eyes red and bloodshot. "I look like _crap_."

He took another look at himself, the bandages wrapped over his wounds extended over his shoulders and along his neck. He pulled up his shirt to look at the most painfully of his injuries. The bandages on his stomach were soaked with blood. _Damn, I need clean wrappings, but I can't change them by myself._ He thought of how most of his body was covered with bandages, _Lithuania, I trust him. He is a friend of Latvia's, he helped me._

Japan lowers his shirt walks over to the door. Hesitantly he opens it to see Lithuania leaning against he wall opposite. "You were in there aw while I was starting to get wor- Are you okay?" Lithuania noticed that Japan was staring fixedly at the floor and didn't seem to be paying attention.

"I-I n-." Japan closes his mouth and clenches his fists. Why was asking for help so hard! Had he really never been this weak before? "I, need your help Lithuania." Japan raised his shirt to show Lithuania the wrappings. Lithuania paled a little but otherwise kept his composure. "Ah I had forgotten about that, yes with the severity of your wounds your dressings should be changed daily but you've had those on since you got here! Hey follow me and I'll get you fixed up right, ok?"

Japan puts his shirt back down and walks over to Lithuania. "Here follow me, we actually have a specific room for this! We usually call it the 'Sunflower Room', at least when Mr. Russia isn't around. Its on the other side of the house though, hu-here just follow me!" Lithuania starts walking, looking back repeatedly to make sure Japan is still following, soon they enter into a large space. There are big wooden doors to their left and a large musty grand staircase to the right. Japan stops to look around.

Japan had not expected this, from the state of what he had seen he just presumed that Russia's house was a small rickety thing. But it made sense, Russia in his past had his high points, and this was apparently built during one. Now it just looked old and sad. As much as they tried there was dust everywhere, and lights were turned off when not needed, electricity was expensive. He noticed that Lithuania was a few feet ahead of him, apparently he had not immediately noticed Japan stopping.

"It is quite grand isn't it? You should have seen it in its hay day! Though I wouldn't have recommended coming over when Russia was home..." Lithuania looked up at a large painting over the grand staircase of a man that looked like Russia but was... harsher, this man had not even the sweet smile of Russia, his smile was full of malice and hunger. Japan shivered and then caught up to Lithuania, who continued to lead him across the space to a hallway at the other end. Finally they reached a faded blue door, Lithuania opened it to a bright colored room, unlike the others this seemed to have enough light once Lithuania flipped the switch. The walls were painted a sky blue and on one wall there was painted a single life sized sunflower.

Japan could only stand and stare, it was just so different form the rest of the house, it didn't belong here. Lithuania continued on into the room, he stopped by the sunflower and stood there for am moment, facing the wall. "Even though he's ever only been here once before he insisted we paint it like this." After a moment he seemed to remember Japan and twirled around. "Ah! here, sit there and I'll the get the bandages and all." Lithuania points to an old hospital bed sitting in the middle of the room. Japan goes over and sits on the edge. He watches as Lithuania gets out rolls of bandage and a tub of antibiotic ointment, he puts them on the bed beside Japan, "Ah I'll, um need you to remove your clothing, everything but your boxers, we- um... we'll deal with those ones later."

Japan gets up and quickly removes his shirt and pants. He stands there practically naked and shivers as Lithuania walks over to him. "Try and stand still okay? Some of the bandages mights stick because we've left them on too long. This ointment is supposed to prevent that but with th-the amount of blood here I'd say it'll probably stick anyway." Lithuania bends close to Japan and with both hands starts to pull off the end of a bandage starting at his side right under his arm. Lithuania continues to pull it off, leaning against Japan to grab it around back. Eventually He finds the end of the bandage. "We got the top layer off! No this is the one that might hurt."

He grabs the end of the next bandage on Japans shoulder, Japan winces as the bandage is pulled off the raw cuts in his skin. As Lithuania draws it around to the deepest cuts on his stomach Japan winces again. Lithuania continues to pull it off but it was sticking as he said it would. Japan screamed out in pain and Lithuania jump back releasing the bandage. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" Japan has doubled over in pain but after a moment straightens out.

"It's okay, just be careful." But Lithuania did not look like he was going to be careful because he didn't look like he was going anywhere near Japan again. He almost got up but then they heard a voice, a voice that cause Lithuania to drop to the floor and crawl into a far corner of the room.

"Mr. Lithuania, I see you're taking good care of our friend, _da_?"


	4. Cold Breath

Two chapters in one day O.o I just couldn't wait, sorry. Now if we are behind its my fault :D

* * *

><p>Russia steps into the room, his coat billowing out behind him as if the winter air still ran through it. As he looked around the room his eyes seemed to be drawn to the sunflower on the wall. Something seemed to change in those bright violet eyes... But it is gone as he turns back to Japan, the ever present smile flashing. "Well it appears that poor Mr. Lithuania here will not be able to finish this Japan. And you can not do this by yourself." With the same smile Russia takes a step towards Japan. Japan is frozen, he can not move. Russia grabs hold of Japans arm, and then he pulls the bandage the rest of the way off, Japan screaming in pain.<p>

Russia throws the bandage behind him. He lets go of Japans arm and grabs his left leg, he starts to pull off the bandage. His hands run up Japans leg...

Russia stops halfway up the thigh. He removes the bandage from the other leg stopping in the same place. He leaves the bandages stretching across Japan's hips and upper thighs. He reaches over beside Japan and grabs the jar of ointment. He dips his fingers in and draws them out covered in a smooth white creme. His hands are cold and smooth as they run over the skin on his arm. The ointment stinging as it hits the cuts, but them followed by a blissful numb. His fingers are gentle as they skin over the lines crisscrossing Japans body. He follows them down until they stop just above the waistline of his boxers. Japans face turns red as he is frozen staring straight ahead at Russia's chest.

Russia stands up and grabs the jar. He moves around to Japans back. There is a single jagged line running down. Japans skin tingles as Russia fingers trace the line from the nape of his neck down to the top of his boxers on his left hip. Japan jumps as he reappears in front of him. Russia crouches down and starts to rub the ointment on Japans legs. When he is done he stand up and walks over to a sink on the far wall. Japan watches his back, the fabric moving as he washed his hands. There were no thoughts. He continued to watch as Russia walked back over and picked up a roll of bandages. Goosebumps appeared on Japans skin when Russia held the bandage in place on his side. His breath wouldn't come right as Russia leaned over him to wrap it around. He let go as soon as it was secure and continued to wrap it around. Japan sat, staring straight ahead. Russia was close enough he could catch the smell on the larger nation's clothes. Vodka, and... something that reminded him of something. It certainly didn't belong in a place like this. If he could just _remember-_

Russia's face was inches from his own. He could feel the larger nation's breath on his lips. It wasn't right though, his breath was... cold. He stared into those endless violet eyes, he couldn't move.

He blinked and Russia was bending down to wrap the lower part of his legs. "The cuts around your hips and thighs aren't so bad, we can leave the wrapping there for now." With that Russia got up and stood there looking down on Japan, that same damn smile on his face. Against all common sense and his own willpower he felt a smile spread across his face. Something happened in Russia's eyes, like someone closed a door, they just went... flat.

"N-now then, you will go back and get some rest, da? Lithuania will take you back to your room. I'll have him get you when dinner is ready." Russia continues to smile, but the happy part of it was gone. He no longer seemed to be having fun torturing his latest victim. Without another word Russia turned and left the room, leaving an eerie, and very empty silence.

After a few minutes Japan notices the sound of rapid breathing. He looks towards the sound and sees Lithuania sitting in a corner. He was shaking and he had broken out in a cold sweat. He finally seems to notice Japan and after a few attempts manages to stand. He walks over withing a couple of feet of Japan. "A-a-a-ar-are y-you al-alrigh-alright?" He stammered.

Japan still had the stupid smile on his face but as he focused on it, it dropped. He had phased out during this time but he was able to hear Lithuania talking to him.

"F-f-f-fo-fol-follo-follow m-m-m-me, p-pu-pu-pu-lea-ssss." Lithuania swung around and start to walk out of the room without checking to see if Japan was following. Japan jumped off the bed and strode after him. The walked back the way they came. Once at his room Lithuania closed the door and Japan could hear the deadbolt slide across.

"Lithuania!" There was no answer but he could hear the nation shuffling around outside the door. "Hey! Wha-whats wrong? Don't you trust me? why do I have to be locked in?" After a moment Japan sighed and sat down on his bed. _Why is he avoiding me now?_ Then he thought back on what had just happened. What Lithuania saw, the nation KNEW what Russia would and would not do, and if he was that frightened... Russia had said the wounds around his hips and thighs weren't serious, he had seen them, Japan was wearing clean boxers when he had first woken up. He felt his legs give out and he fell to the floor. He curled up with his head between his knees and said to himself as much as the room at large. "Please, someone save me from this monster!"


	5. Vodka Stained Soul

Japan woke later to a boot prodding his side. He froze and held his breath, waiting for the smell of vodka to envelope him as the large nation bent down towards him... "Huh-Hey, dinner, i-is ready!" Japan opens his eyes as he recognizes Lithuania's stammering voice. He relaxes his body and stretches out painfully from his former position on the floor. He sits up and looks at Lithuania's feet.

"I'm not hungry."

"Russia t-told me to tell you to c-come even if y-y-you weren't hung-hungry! S-s-sss-so pleasejustfollowme!" Lithuania contiuned to stand there, staring straight ahead over Japans head. Japan got to his feet so that his face was in Lithuania's line of sight. He stood there staring into the other nations wide eyes until Lithuania squeezed his eyes closed. "Please, just, just come eat, now. If you don't Russia will be angry."

"Fine." Lithuania looked relieved, though he did not open his eyes until he had turned away from Japan. He led Japan down the old hallway to the kitchen. A delicious smell was wafting out. _How could something this good be in a house so full of evil and sorrow?_

Japan entered the kitchen after Lithuania to see a nation clouded in steam hunched over, preparing the plates for dinner. After a minute the figure stood up and stepped closer to Japan. A man slightly taller than himself with dark blond hair and green eyes appears. "Oh,uh, hi! Mr. Japan! I'm Estonia! I Hope you like dinner tonight, I made Sashlyk for Mr. Russia because he likes it so much, and then I made Kissel because it seems to be something all three of us Baltic states enjoy-" Estonia freezes, then without another word turns around and goes back to preparing the plates.

Japan could feel the large nation's stare and he turned to return it. Russia continued to just sit there with that same stupid smile on his face. "Why don't you sit down? You still have not got your strength back." Russia points to a chair opposite him at the table. Slowly Japan walks towards the table. He has to push his body to go every inch. Finally he reaches the table and sits. At this close though he is unable to stare Russia in the eyes and contents himself with inspecting the lines on the old wooden table. Suddenly a plate of hot food is in front of him. He looks up to see Estonia placing two cups and a bottle of Vodka in between them, then stepping back from the table. Japan continues to stare at Estonia. Estonia quickly glances away, he looks at Russia as if for permission. Russia ignores him and starts to eat his food. Estonia looks back at Japan hopelessly an apology on his face.

Japan did not realize what he was thinking of doing until after the fact. He felt his foot make contact with Russia's shin with enough force to hurt himself at least. He looked up, terrified, at Russia, but the nation either had not noticed, or was ignoring him. He just sat there staring, Russia continued not to respond, the large nation just kept _eating_ dammit! He couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't sit there any longer- He got up and started to walk towards Estonia, Lithuania, and the door.

He was jerked to a stop when a large hand grabbed the back of his shirt. "Oh my, my, it looks as if we do not have enough chairs. Lithuania, you will sit opposite me, yes? And Estonia, you will sit on his lap." Japan felt Russia's arm wrap around his middle and lift him off the floor. The wounds on his stomach screamed in pain and he almost blacked out as Russia dragged him onto his lap. He sat there gasping for a few minutes until he could move again. He was hunched over hugging Russia's arm, he saw Estonia and Lithuania out of the corner of his eye. Across the table they looked no better than him. They were nervously glancing in between Japan, Russia, and the plate of food sitting so close before them. As if sensing their gaze Russia looked up. "You should eat that before it gets cold." He smiled then seemed to realize something. "Sorry but it appears as if you are going to have to share a plate as well." Looking down at Japan. "Speaking of which, don't you want any Japan? I have been very rude so far and hogging it all for myself." Japan could hear the childish laughter in his voice. He tried to wiggle free of the large nations grasp, overcome with a sudden urge to escape, to leave this horrible place. Even with no place to go he would leave, if he could. All his struggling did was to cause him more pain as he tore open healing wounds and pulling loose the bandages so carefully placed. He thrashed and kicked but did nothing except succeed in flinging his and Russia's plate across the table. Poor Estonia got a face-full while Lithuania managed to duck behind him. After several minutes of this Japan's view had gone hazy and he was having trouble breathing. He could feel the blood seeping through the bandages again but he did not care. _He had to leave, he had to, he ha-_ Tears started flowing down his face and he started to sob. His eyes could now focus again but he wished they could not because he did not want to see the other nations. Instead he watched Russia's free arm as it reached out to grab the bottle of vodka. His eyes stayed on the ring left on the table by the bottle as he heard Russia take a big gulp of the poisonous liquid.

Suddenly more tears began to run down his face, but these came not from his eyes but from the bottle held upside down above his head. His eyes stung and it burned his lips as it ran down his face. Japan could feel the vodka soaking his hair and lashing out at all his reopened wounds. But what hurt he most was the feeling of the liquid being pored over him by this cruel nation, and being helpless. To watch this mans favorite drink drip from your hair onto the sleeve of his coat. It fucking _tasted_ like him. The foul aroma of th vodka engulfed him, the taste rand down his throat, he felt Russia was there, _inside him._ And to hear the silence. He wasn't even laughing. The bastard wouldn't even laugh. He probably still had that same stupid expression, that same _smile_, as he watched the bottle empty upon this wounded man's soul.


	6. Helpless Idiot

Sorry for the wait, had alot of stuff to do... but yeah here is the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Russia lay and stare at the ceiling. Russia had sighed and scooped up Japan and carried him back to his prison of a room. Like a child tired with his game he turned out the light, locked his toy away for next time, and then left for bed. A doll whose last sight is the silhouette of their master and his friends standing in the light, then the door to the outside slowly closing. The only light cam from the slits in the window. Japan stared at those until they faded to darkness. There was no light. The only sounds were him breathing and his heart beating. But he could feel them there. Their faces, just out of sight. That smile, that damn childish smile! He couldn't tell, was he awake? Or asleep? Were his eyes even closed? They had left him, bleeding and hurt in too many ways. "O-onee-sama?" He called out to the darkness. Please, help me brother!" He sobbed and gasped for breath, he flail on his back like a dying fish. "ONEE-SAMA! Help me brother! Please! I don't want to play anymore!" There was no answer, not even an echo of his words against the walls.<p>

He heard- no he couldn't hear them. He _felt_ someone in the room. "Onee-sama, is that y-you?" There was silence, but he knew it was not China standing there. "Why are you here? What is the use of a toy when it is already broken!" Was he standing? Or was he still in the bed? "Come out! Where are you? I don't want to play anymore? No more of your sick games! I'M NOT YOUR TOY!" He waited, gasping for breath. Then he felt the hairs on his body rise as a voice, as cold as the very night he was lying in spoke into his ear-

Light. There was light. His eyes were open? He stared for a minute before he realized he was looking at dust floating above him in shafts of light from the window. It was day? He was asleep? He turned his head to make sure Russia was not standing there beside hsi bed. But he couldn't. He couldn't move! His eyes rolled in his head and his finger twitched. Even these efforts caused him to pant. No! He had fallen, there was nothing left for him. A nation made helpless to whatever whims of the cruel man that had found him. _Dammit Russia you-_

As if summoned by his name Japan heard the deadbolt slide back and someone walk into the room. He knew it was Russia without having to see him. _Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, ohshitshitshitshitshitshitsh-_ A shadow fell over him. Russia leaned over the bed. "Are you alright, da?" Japan tried to respond but all that came out was a strangled gasp. Russia bent even closer and placed his hand on Japans forehead. The coldness of his hand felt like ice on a stove. He knew it was cold, but dammit, he had not realized how _hot_ he was. No, no, he couldn't be hot, but he wasn't exactly cold either. It was as if his body couldn't decide. He felt the sweat sting in his eyes as he began to shiver. _I must be cold._ Russia stood up and said something over his shoulder but Japan did not hear it, was he deaf now too? He was floating, no. Someone had picked him up. _Someone..._ Russia, it must be. But he was not scared. He could do nothing, say nothing, he doubted he would feel anything the man was going to do to him.

He was _wet._ And the water was warm. It felt so good... So comforting, he sighed and attempted to move him arm through the water. He had limited success as his arm dragged but he almost immediately stopped when it became a mass of pain. He clenched his teeth and stared at his arm as if he could make it behave. _Where am I?_ He was happy to find that he could look around the room. First thing he noticed was that he seemed to be in a... _HOT SPRING?_ But he was, still in Russia's house? He noticed through the steam in the room the walls were the same as those in his room, the kitchen, and the rest of the house. There was also a door leading to a hallway just like those he had been through in the house. And beside the door was the owner of the house. "It is nice, da?" Russia beamed at Japan. His smile grew after a minute. "We need to get you cleaned up before the World meeting today. You have to be able to walk in, at least, unless you would rather the other nations see me carrying you?"

It was then that Japan realized he had on no clothes. Japan tries to pull himself out of the spring but remembers that he is naked- Not that he coud have done it anyway. He could barely move and his head almost slipped under the water. Watching these antics he got up and walked across the room to where Japan was sitting in the water. "Help me out." Japan tried to keep his voice from wavering. Instead it came out as a squeak.

"Not so fast, we need to get you clean first. Can't have you going covered in blood and alcohol." japans face turned red at this, even though it wa s Russia's fault. Russia bends over and grabs Japan under the arms. He pulls him up onto a ledge on the side of the spring so that most of his body was above the water. He then sat back on his heels and pulled off his coat. Japan thought it was very odd to see him without it. Then he removed his shirt. His skin was pale and smooth, where there weren't scars. They crisscrossed his stomach, chest arms... And then slowly, with slight hesitation he removed his scarf. There was a thin line, almost unnoticeable across his neck, like someone had tried to slit his throat.

Japan stared at this in horror but Russia seemed to ignore this. But Japan noticed Russia no longer looked him in the eye. He leans over and grabs a bar of grayish soap and a rag from the side of the spring. He carefully starts to rub the bar of soap over Japans back, trying to avoid the worst of the wounds. He then soaked the cloth and scrubbed these areas. He was gentle around the wounds but soap still dripped into them, and it hurt like hell.

'Ow, that hurts!" Japan croaked.

"Da, it will hurt more if they are not cleaned and they get infected. Anyway this will help muscles so that you may walk by tonight." Japan was astounded, there was almost... something in that voice, something Japan had not heard before. Japan remained silent as he watched blood wash off into the spring. Russia continued to wash all the filth off his body, strong determined strokes. Back and forth, the smooth soap over his skin, then the rough rag... The rhythm was almsot soothing. He thought that he was about to nod off when he was lifted entirely out of the warm water. And exposing his entire body to the room. _Why is the steam so thin? Why is it even here if it's not going to do its job?_ Russia moves around to his side and instantly Japan tries to cover himself, finding to his ultimate horror that he still had a minimal amount motion available to him. Russia bent over him and started to wash of his chest. He then move down, his movements becoming slower and more careful as he washed around the red gashes. _Why is he being so gentle now? It's his fault, he's the reason I'm in this condition, he's the reason I can't move! He should have let me die an honorable death in the snow, but he is mocking me, torturing me by exploiting my weakness and helplessness!_ Suddenly Japan was furious. A rage built up inside him.

"Why are you being so careful?" He asked in scathing tone. _When you couldn't care earlier! You just sat there with that damn smile on your face!_

"Would you rather I be rough?" Russia bent over Japan, closer... His smile remained but there was a different look in his face, a more, _dangerous_, look.

"No, it's just weird." Japan was too mad to care about their closeness. He stared defiantly back at Russia. Russia reached out and grabbed his neck, leaning him back onto the floor. He put his legs on either side of Japan's. He continued to carefully rub his stomach with the rag, cleaning the wounds. He reached down and gripped Japan's left leg in his hand, he drew it up and started to wash it with the soap and rag. He reaches the toes and switches to the other leg. Japan's eyes are closed. Nothing is there except that touch, Russia's hands running up his leg...

It was gone, Russia's presence moved away. He opened his eyes to see Russia standing looking down on him. "You are pathetic, aren't you?" He grabs a towel from a pile and throws it to Japan.

"Hey! Hat do you mean?" He catches it and ties it around his waist.

"You can move now, da?" Japan looks stunned, he looks down at his hands for a minute.

"Yes..."

"It was in your head! Baka is what you call it? Yes you are baka. You let me make you helpless, but your anger has let you move again. Letting someone control you like that is _baka_. It was your emotions."

"I can show emotions if I want!" Japan spit back at him.

"But you were stronger when you did not? You never bothered to show your emotions to any of the other nations."

"S-so what?" Japan stands up. He turns around and walks out the door. He turns left and starts to walk down the hallway. After a minute he realizes how stupid he had just been. _Baka..._ He looked around without breaking his stride. The hallway looked just like any other in the house. He theorized that he must be on the ground floor since hot springs are usually at ground level. He looked down at himself. The wounds were red, but not as bad as before.

_BAKA!_ He was walking around Russia's house in a towel. He was practically naked and it was _cold._ Very cold. He started to shiver as he looked desperately for something he recognized. Finally he saw an old wooden door. He didn't remember this door... _Oh well, at least I know Russia's not in there._ He turned the knob and opened the door.

What hit him first was that the room was split into three very distinct sections. Each was a different color, though with the light off he couldn't make them out. He saw a light in one corner of the room and looked over to see Estonia hunched over his computer. As his shadow moved across him Estonia looked up, and then proceeded to fall out of his seat. "A-ah, Mr. Japan!" His face was a bright red in the light from his computer monitor.

"Uh gomen but I was hoping Lithuania could bandage me but it seems he is asleep." Japan was looking back across the room to a lump snoring in the farthest bed.

"Ugh, he sleeps enough for two people." Estonia got up, and careful not to look at Japan goes over and shakes Lithuania awake. "Hey, Mr. Japan needs your help!"

Japan's shivering has gotten bad enough at this point to affect his speech. "W-w-why d-da-don't y-you h-help m-m-m-meeee.?"

"Well, because, I- um..."

"Because he is afraid of you." Lithuania sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"W-w-why i-is he a-a-a-afrai-afraid of m-m-me?" Japan is stuttering so bad that he had trouble understanding himself.

"Because you are Ivan's new 'friend' since Latvia left he had to find someone else. He picked you. Estonia is just afraid that Russia might target him if he is around you. He did the same to Latvia" Japan nodded, unable to force his mouth to form words.

"Hey, hey! you, make me sound like a coward!" But even as he said this he was making nervous glances towards Japan. Lithuania got out of bed and and quickly thew on some pants and a shirt.

"Oh um, you'll need clothes wont you? I guess we're close enough..." Lithuania rummages in his drawers and pulls out some clothes, then seeing Japan's trembling form reaches over and grabs a blanket from his bed and wraps it around Japan. Japan attempts a thank you but soon give up. "Here, follow me, the Sunflower Room is not far this time." Lithuania starts walking down the hallway, purposefully slowing his stride to match Japan's uneven one. Lithuania stops outside the pale blue door. He turns the doorknob and walks in. The room was the same as before. The same walls, that same hospital bed... Lithuania looks back to see Japan stopped in the doorway. "Hey, you don't have to sit on the bed this time. If you're well enough you can remain standing, but you at least have to stand over here." Japan slowly walks to the middle of the room and turns around so that he won't have to look at it.

Lithuania got the jar of ointment and handed it to Japan, "Here put this on, not too much, just enough to cover the wounds. Tell me when your done." Japan spread it on as much of his body as he could, only missing his back. Lithuania came over and finished it. Japan had to clench his teeth to keep from screaming, or running from the room. The wounds didn't hurt that much, the memories did. Lithuania finished and walked across the room to wash his hands, just as Russia had done.

Japan watched in horror as Russia washed his hands. The large nation slowly moved his hands back and forth, having to bend over to reach the sink because of his immense size.

"I-Iva-" Lithuania turned around and Japan stopped. He had sworn it was Russia, he had seen the coat, the scarf... Lithuania looked at him concerned.

"Are you all right, Mr. Japan?"

"Ye-Yeah." Japan stuttered. Lithuania nodded and walked over to a cabinet, he grabbed three rolls of new bandages and put them on the bed behind Japan. Japan just watches the memories clouding his vision.

"Ok I'll have to start with your middle here." Lithuania bends down and places his hand to hold the bandage, right where Russia's had. He could feel the cold fingers... Japan whirled around out of his grasp. He stood there panting.

"Don't touch me." He growled.

"H-hey! What- Mr. Japan! Careful or you'll tear the wounds open again, come on I need to bandage you back up!"Japan takes another step back.

"Don't touch me."

"M- Mr. Japan?" Lithuania takes leans closer. Japan takes another step back.

"No."

"Pu-PLEASE!" Lithuania looks desperate he reaches his hand out towards Japan.

"No." Japan tries to take another step back but Lithuania lunges out and grabs his shoulder. Japan jerks back out of his grasp but tangles up his feet. He falls backwards- to be caught by two strong arms. He looked up to see bright violet eyes and that same almsot childish smile. "R-Russa..." His memories disappeared for he no longer needed them, the monster had had already been summoned.


	7. Please

"You are not being very nice to Lithuania here are you? Refusing care and running around naked!" Japan still had his towel on but the rest of his skin was exposed and covered in the sticky ointment. He instantly felt self conscious, not of the monster but of Lithuania standing a few feet away staring at him.

"I'm sorry." This was directed towards Lithuania but Russia took it as his own.

"Da, now then will you allow Lithuania to apply the bandages?" He sets Japan upright and places him back in front of Lithuania. Lithuania again leans in towards Japan. He takes the bandage in his hand and holds it against Japan's side, Japan clenches his jaw, Lithuania's other hand slides around his body- He couldn't take it, he punched Lithuania in the stomach and made a run for it, straight into Russia. He feels Russia's hard body under his coat and flails backwards, this time making it all the way to the floor.

He scrambles to his feet and tries to run, but Russia grabs his left arm and spins him around. He tries to wrench his arms free but Russia simply grabs his other arm and holds them high above his head so that his feet barely touch the ground. "You may continue now, Lithuania."

"Let go!" Japan tried to struggle but it only sent pain shooting through his arms.

"Go on, do not worry he will not be able to hit you this time." Russia raises Japan even further until his toes barely scraped the ground. He yelled in pain and frustration. Lithuania started to say something but one look at Russia and he began to cautiously approach Japan. He avoided Japan's eyes and began to apply the bandages. Japan did not fear his touch this time, he knew where Russia was, he was the one whose hands were tearing him apart. Lithuania went as fast as possible but it was not fast enough. His arms and sides were burning and his throat was hoarse from screaming. Lithuania quickly finished the bandages around Japan's top half. Russia finally lowered him back down to the ground. His arms were sore and he could not move them, not that he wanted to try. The pain of simply twitching his finger was enough to cause tears in his eyes.

Japan could feel the anger building up again, he tried to suppress it, trying to tell himself it only brought him pain. He rushed Lithuania who had just grabbed another roll of bandages. Lithuania fell backwards against the bed. Japan tried to doge around him but he was stopped by a strong arm around his midriff. He gasped as the breath was crushed out of him. His arms were white hot pain as they were squeezed to his side. He was lifted and carried back a few steps before being lowered back to the ground. He tried to wriggle free but the vodka scented man had all the control.

Lithuania was back on his feet and was walking back over towards Japan. Japan glared at him, unable to speak through his rage. Lithuania bent down and grabbed one of his legs.. Japan kicked his leg up as hard and fast as he could. His foot missed Lithuania by an inch. He would have hit the other nation if Russia had not jerked him to the side.

He felt cold breath on his ear as Russia whispered to him, "Now, now then, if you don't behave I'll have to punish you, now won't I?" He felt a tingle run down his spine. Japans face turns a bright red as Russia continues speaking right beside his head. "Good, now let Lithuania finish." Lithuania quickly grabs his leg again and starts wrapping it. Japan tries to ignore the feeling of his hands, his delicate fingers, running over the pale flesh of his leg. He had to force back the tears that were beginning in his eyes. He feels Lithuania finish his other leg and lower it back to the floor.

"I want to leave." Japan spat. Russia only laughed.

"Not so fast, there is still one bandage to place." Japan was confused, he was all wrapped up wasn't he? _NO._ He looked down at his towel and the long gashes coming up along his hips. He stared at Lithuania wide eyed, pleading. Lithuania looked scared, but apparently he was more frightened of Russia than Japan, because he kept coming. Japan watched as Lithuania's hand came towards him. In slow motion he grabbed Japan's towel...

Japan closes his eyes, he couldn't bare to keep them open. He fights back the tears but fails. He wanted to struggle, to kick and to bite- He wanted to HURT that man. Not he man slowly pulling off his last shred of dignity. No the monster of a man behind him, The man that held him captive and made those weaker do these things for him, so that he would not have to torture him alone... A large sob escaped when he felt his towel slide off. He focused on his hatred, because it kept him from thinking of what was happening. Lithuania's warm hands running over his hips, his thighs, his ass... He began to tremble from the build up of stress, anger, and... other factors. He wished it would stop. He wanted to cry and weep and scream and make Russia let go so he could crumple to the floor and just lie there.

Japan opened his eyes. The image had been to real, the touch too close... Lithuania had finished with the bandages and was now standing several feet away, near the bed. He hadn't noticed that he wasn't still... He could still feel it. The ghosts of fingers and hands running across his body.

He snapped himself back to reality. "Ivan, let go of me." The large nation still had a tight hold around his middle.

"You're gonna catch a cold with no clothes on you know! Lithuania I presume you have brought some?"

"Y-yes sir." Lithuania picked up the clothes and walked over. Japan cringed as he thought of how he must look, wrapped tight in Russia's arms, naked, shivering, tears streaming down his face... Japan's blank eyes continue to stare at Lithuania as he walks back over with the bundle in his arms.

"Aw, don't torture him Lithuania, though it is very fun, go ahead and put some clothes on him." Russia said this in a sickly sweet voice, as if talking to a small child, or a scared animal.

"No! D-don't touch me!" Japan's eyes snapped back into focus as he processed what Russia had said.

"Would you rather go to the meeting naked?" Japan was about to respond before he realized that Russia was threatening him. He was helpless as it was and Russia had the power to carry him to the meeting, clothed or not. Lithuania had stopped at Japan's outburst but now continued over, he set the clothes on the ground and pulled out a pair of boxers. Japan failed to stop the tears as they once again rolled down his cheeks. Lithuania managed to pull them up over Japans legs without touching the bandages r any exposed skin. After the boxers were on Lithuania looked a lot more comfortable with fitting Japans legs through a pair of pants and pulling them up over his hips. He hesitated only for a moment when he came to the zipper. After a moment he stood up with the shirt in his arms. He looked at Japan wrapped in Russia's arms, not sure what to do. Japan looked at his feet, afraid to meet his eyes, to show his red, tear streaked face.

Russia let go of Japan with one arm and grabbed the shirt. Japan tried to struggle but apparently one arm was all Russia needed. Russia managed to guide the shirt over Japan's head. He grabbed one arm and slid it in through the arm of the shirt. He switched arms and pulled the shirt the rest of the way down, feeding Japans other hand through. Russia stood there for a moment, still holding Japan. _Why doesn't he just let go. Please, let go!_ Finally Russia does release him. But before he is even aware of his freedom Russia reaches out and grabs his left hand.

"What are you doing." Japan asked, finally regaining some form of sanity.

"We are going out to eat before the meeting and I do not want you to get lost!" With that Russia happily marches out of the room, dragging Japan with him.

"I'm not hungry!" Japan pants as he tries to keep from being dragged on his face by the larger man. If he even slightly lagged behind his arm would shoot bolts of pain down his sides and along his neck.

"You always say that but you are so skinny! I can see all your bones!" Japan looked down to see how the shirt hung off of him, he had lost weight? It had only been a few days hadn't it? Russia continued to drag him down the hall, ignorant of Japan's pain, finally they reached the entrance hall. Japan glanced at the doors leading outside, thinking of his home, and how far would he make it beyond those doors before he fell. "Lithuania! Grab my extra coat for Mr. Japan here, we do not want him freezing to death!"

"I'm fine." He did not know why he said it, maybe just to contradict the bigger nation. Because he knew he would _not_ be fine out there, even with the coat. Lithuania walks over and drapes him in the coat. Japan fits his free hand through. Russia switches to Japan's right hand so he could finish putting on the coat. Lithuania fastened the clasps on the front. Russia squeezes Japan's hand as they walk out into the snow. The coat as too large and Japan felt swallowed in it, at least it was warm. He caught a whiff of vodka from the coat. He was trapped by Russia. Completely surrounded. He may only be holding his hand, but he had a complete hold of his mind...

Japan shivers. He stops thinking as they walk, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, a hard task in the deep snow. He looked up to see nothing but a swirling whiteness. Hsi eyes hurt from the brightness and the cold biting wind. Japan continues walking, but one of his feet doesn't. It seems to have decide it likes it better in the snow and wouldn't budge. He falls and is jerked by his arm. He yelps as the pain returns. Russia lifts him by the armpits and puts him back upright.

"Do not worry, we are not far now. Japan blinks and sees a faint yellow light through the snow. They continue to walk and Japan focused on that light, the tears freezing on his face. Finally they reached a small shack. The only indication of a restaurant was the delicious smell sneaking through the cracks around the windows and door. Russia opens the door and they are inside the restaurant. It had a nice homely look. Soft yellow light filled the small dining room. Russia led him over to a booth against the far wall. He picks up Japan and slides him over to the wall. He sits down next to him. Japan thought about saying something but he was too happy to be in such a nice warm place to complain.

A waitress soon arrived and Russia ordered. Japan barely paid attention and simply said to give him the same.

" I usually do not eat out because it is so expensive, but I decided today it would be a special treat." Japan looked stunned. A, _special treat?_ Was he treating him? But why? He was spending money he probably could not afford to spend. His thoughts were cut short though when the food arrived. It all looked and smelled SO GOOD. HE focused on the food, not looking back at Russia until he was finished. But when he did he found the said nation staring at him.

"That was very good."

"You like it?" When Japan nodded he continued. "This is my favorite place not olny because it is close, but because it serves the best traditional food." He closed his eyes as if thinking of something. They snapped open again. "Oh! We must hurry! The meeting is soon and we have to get ready!" Russia got up then leaned back to Japan. Japan tried to scoot back but he was already against the wall. Russia picked him up and swung him onto his back. Japan had to throw his arms around his neck in order to stay upright. Japan's face is on fire and his cheeks flash a bright red. He would have told Russia to put him down, but the truth was that the walk there had drained all of his energy. He couldn not have walked back. So he contented himself with watching the snow whip through Russia's hair as they headed home.

When they enter the house Japan starts to relax. "Thank you." Russia ignored him and continued to carry him across the entrance to the stairs. Japan tightened his grip as he was carried up the grand staircase. The second floor was indeed more grand than the first, but also in a worse condition. The wallpaper was peeling and chunks of the ceiling, wall, and in one place the floor, were falling out. Or as Japan saw as they turned and started down another hallway, missing completely. Russia stops at a door ad uses his foot to push it open. The room looked as if it was once the master bedroom. But now all that remained was an old dresser, a desk, and a decrepit four poster bed. On one wall there were sliding doors that were open to revel a closet of musty looking suits on hangers. Russia set Japan down on the bed and walked over to the closet. Japan considered making a run for it, the door was open... But even if he made it, he would either be chased around Russia's house, or dead in the snow.

"Ah ha! This should work!" Russia spun around holding up a suit to Japan. Japan stared at it.

"I'm not wearing that."

"Do you want to where THAT?" Japan looks at himself, the pants he was wearing were way too long on him. They hung off of his hips and dragged on the floor. His shirt hung off of him, making him appear sick to the point of being a corpse. The coat he still had on though warm, was way to big. Not to mention it was very obviously Russia's.

"I prefer a kimono."

"Well unless you plan to walk across the tundra this is the only thing in your size, unless you would rather where a Russian military uniform." Russia continued to smile at him. _I can't wear this, the other nations would know I was weak, but I can't wear the military uniform, they would know I am under Russia's control, but I certainly can't wear THAT!_

"Fine, whatever." Japan attempted to appear uninterested, like it didn't matter wither way. He didn't think he was doing a very good job at it. Russia handed the suit to him. He waited a minute and then decided to go ahead and just change. He was considering asking Russia to leave, but he was just happy to be able to dress himself this time and didn't want to push it. Japan sighed and looked for a mirror.

"Sorry, there is only one mirror but it is very old. You can still use it if you would like." Russia pointed over to the wall beside the closet. There was indeed a mirror, and it was indeed old. The glass was clouded and it was cracked in several places, where it wasnt missing all together. But he was still able to catch himself in the reflection. He didn't look bad per say, but he stood out a lot more than he was usually comfortable with. It was an old suit, but it was still very nice and well kept. He looked good in it he supposed. Though the bright yellow still brought tears to his eyes.


	8. Pride for one's Nation

They arrived at the meeting much earlier than anyone else. It was good only the doorman saw Russia carry in Japan. He set Japan in designated chair and then sat in his own chair a few seats down. Though he was farther from Japan, the smaller man still knew he could do nothing to escape. And any mention of his circumstance at the meeting was out of the question. He knew Russia would say nothing, he'd never lose his favourite toy. But Japan would lose all pride if they knew, and it would open him up for 'hostile campaigns'. He had no idea how many people knew his country was this low, but hopefully no more than Russia.

He sat uncomfortably and waited, suddenly there was a folder in his view on the table. Ivan had slid it over, before he could ask America came bursting into the room, of course yelling something about the games being late to Japan before going to bother the Russia. Japan was thankful for the distraction and looked at the folder. It was... notes? Like he would normally have at a meeting, but he hadn't made any. That means- OH GREAT. Russia expected him to read these. That could be bad, but as he looked over them, they weren't. It sounded like, normal. Russia had done well. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the other nations arriving and the general noise of a world meeting. He sat and just watched the other nations as he normally did, but now for threats instead of curiosity.

Germany started the meeting even though it was Italy hosting it. The young man didn't mind, simply asked when lunch was. It started normally but Japan could not concentrate. Germany was yelling again as was America. Suddenly someone touched his arm and he nearly fell out of his seat.

"AH!"  
>"S-sorry, but um it's your turn Mr. Japan." A quiet blonde answered.<br>"Oh, uh... thank you A-... Sorry, Canadia." The other made a weak protest but his bear complained the other was close enough. Japan looked up.  
>"Yes, Germany?"<br>"It's your turn. And you can ask AFTER HE IS DONE AMERICA! Oh, America would like to ask you some questions afterward." Japan nodded nervously, questions? Well he sighed and looked around, oh shit. He had to... stand. That was a problem. He looked down and the shuffled notes. He started getting up, struggling before two hands firm on sides, he almost panicked until he caught a whiff of maple, not vodka.  
>"Sorry, I thought you might need help. They won't notice anyways." He said a little sadly and smiled at the other. Japan smiled back, silently thanking the other before he turned to speak, he basically read the notes. He paused then looked to the Canadian's brother.<br>"Okay America, what did we have to discuss?"  
>"YEAH! Why the Hell are you wearing that?! It's gaudy and like totally not your style!" Japan flinched at America's words, he had no idea. But then someone was whispering in his ear. That was, well brilliant.<br>"A new fad I am trying. The kids now a days are all about peace and unity and all. Equal rights and fight against hate. Well today was their "Shine day". All around Japan people that support it where yellow. Symbolizing out pride as a nation. The old Imperial flag was a rising sun after all." America thought it over, he opened his mouth and started saying loudly about his own countries ideas on such topics and world peace. Japan sat down, help from the Canadian of course and slumped in the chair. He was so glad it was over. For now at least.

He woke up later to a gentle poking. "Japan, um, Mr. Japan wake up please. Everyone is leaving now." Japan blinked and sat up, wincing and looked around, sure enough it was emptying out. He sighed and nodded.  
>"Thank you, for everything."<br>"Oh da~ Thank you so much Canada." A deep voice replied behind Canada. It was not sarcastic but had an undertone in it. The Canadian meeped but stood tall. He was rather tall.  
>"I um, I saw you carry him in. M-make sure you take good care of him, eh?" Japan froze, he saw him? But he-... Did Canada really think Russia was helping?! It was better than the other getting hurt though. He smiled.<br>"Yes, it was quite kind of you, and Mr. Russia is taking fine care of me so far. I should be back on my feet soon enough. My country is stronger than this." He struggled to get out of the chair, to his embarrassment Canada helped again. Surprisingly Russia let it happen. It was tense.

Oh no... Russia and Canada had some sort of past relationship or experience. Friends or more maybe. At least it meant the Russian didn't seem to want to hurt the other yet. Canada helped him all the way to the car. He smiled and waved goodbye as Russia got into the other side, giving the driver orders and the car pulls off, leaving Canada behind. His smile fell as he watched them leave and he stared right at Japan. He knew, oh god someone knew. Was it good? He could save him, but then what? He was open to other nations. But he doubted the others would be so... Russian. He sighed and turned back around and curled up in seat. Later Russia carried him into the plane and back to the horrible little room, dressed in only boxers, and the thin blanket to keep him company.


	9. (Not a chapter, but an apology!)

(THIS STORY IS ALIVE. Kind of. Sorry for the long wait and I am sorry to say you'll have to wait a bit longer. Not only have I recently started college but the friend portraying Japan has well... stopped being Japan for this story. So until I figure out how to be Japan on my own, or find a new one there won't be another chapter. But I will say I am doing my best to get one in the next two months, before I get into too much at school again. Again, I am really sorry but I won't let this story die like so many out there on this site. Because that just makes me unbearably sad.  
>And thank you, all of you that are following this story! I never thought it would be any good. But I am so glad you guys like it and I will do my best to get it going again! So thank you all, and until next time, goodbye.))<p> 


End file.
